runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Ardougne Thieves guild
Hello and welcome to Ardougne Thieves Guild, the oldest Thieving Clan in RuneScape! We are here for all those in Runescape who enjoy to pass their time trespassing, picking locks, and picking pockets. We are a group of thieves with a sense of honor and pride in what we do. We strive for friendship, comradery, loyalty and most importantly wealth among the common people! It's not technically stealing... it's spreading the wealth around! So if your interested in making friends, money, and fine tuning your skills, don't hesitate in filling out an application. Feel free to drop in to get advice as well. 1/2 of our members are level 99 thieves, masters in this art. But if you drop in for advice and find that you really enjoy the company, why not fill out an application and come in chat every day! We hope to see your application soon and Happy Thieving! Picture/Videos Pictures Videos ZC1lKIyjo4c Last News *'Yo what is up, Firebolt4848 (Now FireBlackAsh) and Nindjahamsta still play RS3 as of 6/2019. Add us if you see this' * * * *May 1st, 2009 Guild was founded by God3286 (Duvall). (See guild history on above post). *July 17th, 2009 God3286 resigns as leader and quits Runescape. *July 18th, 2009 Weyfast and Bostonjoe take over as Co-leaders. *July 18th, 2009 The new thread (which you're reading) was created. *July 19th, 2009 Our member list was trimmed for the first time. Taking us from 70 inactive guild members to 40 devoted members. *July 20th, 2009 New rule added. *July 27th, 2009 Ranking system tweaked. *August 2nd, 2009 Zagereus and Ozzy were promoted to Bronze. *August 2nd, 2009 Image of Dea quit Runescape. *August 3rd, 2009 Weo quit runescape. *August 5th, 2009 The Council of Thieves was formed. *August 22nd, 2009 Be Settled becomes Bronze star. *August 29th, 2009 Lavalamp becomes Bronze star. *September 15th, 2009 Bostonjoe resigns as Co-leader. *September 15th, 2009 I (Weyfast) take over as Leader. *September 19th, 2009 Zag reus & Lavalampnnja are promoted to Silver star. *November 1st, 2009 Ardougne Thieving Guild has been up 6 months. *November 10th, 2009 Points system introduced, and members list nearly wiped due to inactivity. *November 11th, 2009 Image of Dea returns. *November 14th, 2009 God_3286 (Now Du Vall) is back. *December 7th, 2009 Thief_C_C is retired and now official chat is Weyfast. *December 31st, 2009 Gno retires from the clan. *January 5th, 2010 Points system edited & member sweep. *January 19th, 2010 Thieving update allows multiple pickpocketing. *February 13th,2010 Jykke becomes a Bronze star. *February 25th,2010 The first thread for The Thieves Guild has been maxed out. *February 27,2010 Minimum 38 Thieving Required. *April 29th,2010 Du Vall and Weyfast now Co-lead. *April 29th,2010 Thieves CC is official chat now. *May 1st,2010 Thieves Guild 1st Birthday! *May 1st,2010 Thieving Requirement raised to 53. *May 1st,2010 Ranking system tweaked. More requirements added. *May 5th,2010 W23 Thieving became the new chat. *Early July 2010: Samba37 asks Gutgsell to co-lead and the clan starts again. History Thieving is a skill that is either LOATHED by people who complain about getting it to 53 to do Desert Treasure, or LOVED by people who complain about people who complain about getting to 53 ;D! Its built off this love for Thieving that the Thieving Guild was born - Originally called Ardougne Thieves Guild. Thieving Guilds have come and gone, they NEVER work, but this guild was an exception to this rule. Why? Because out of sheer luck, the right members joined the guild and helped shape it! The guild was created on the 1st of May, and it was originally left for dead. God 3286 (Now Du Vall) originally created the guild. Another member (His name is lost ), the first member, helped update him in game about thread updates - Which was very important considering God left it for dead. Bostonjoe (The successor with Weyfast,) was the 3rd member to join - However he was already in a clan and asked God 3286 to PM him when the clan got up and running. When the thieves guild's member count rose Bostonjoe decided to join up full time. He later rose up in the ranks and began helping schedule events. AGAIN, the clan was left for dead. People asking for thieving tips appose to joining was a bit of a pain. But a guy eventually joined called Timbogaert (Now Ijustlolled), who inspired God to continue with the guild. Weyfast then joined, a great asset to the guild. His incredible recruitment tactics saw the member count rise and rise. The Guild accumulated many valuable members, such as Gno, Silvanah, 2004ownz to name a few. The guild was passed down to BOTH Weyfast and Bostonjoe when God 3286 left the guild. With Weyfast's recruitment skills and Bostonjoe's ability to turn any dull day into a fun event made them the perfect team. But Bostonjoe decided to quit later on to play WoW. The guild was run by Weyfast and was been going for just over about 8 months. This clan was then left by Weyfast and passed down to Samba37 and Gutgsell and they are running it to this day! Clan sets Clan set 1 First the clan started as a Thieving clan. The ranks were based on your Thieving level: *Guild Leader *Ace *Blackjack *Highwaymen92-99 *Rogues 75-92 *Pickpockets 50-75 *Apprentices 01-50 Clan set 2 In november 2009, the clan got a reset. The ranks are now based on points you get by getting people in the clan, bumping, go to events/meetings etc. *Guild Leader *Ace *Blackjack *Highwaymen 110+ *Rogues 70-109 *Pickpockets 30-69 *Apprentices 01-29 Getting points *Thieving level based 0-49 points, the half of your Thieving level *Recruit people 2 points *Attend events 2 points **Asking friends to attend events 1 points **Attend meetings 3 points *Bump on our forum thread 1 points/day (No points any more while bumping) Clan set 3 In march 2010, the clan got a reset again. 8 People received a gold star ranking, all others were thrown out because of the next reset. The 8 People with a gold start were all people who frequently trained Thieving. *Guild Leader *Gold Star Clan set 4 In april 2010, there was a reset again! Everyone had to fill in the application again and the clan got about 30 people less, but now 20 active people. It works again exactly the same as before. *Guild Leaders *Ace *Blackjack *Highwaymen 150+ *Rogues 100-149 *Pickpockets 50-99 *Apprentices 0-49 Getting points *Thieving level based 0-49 points, the half of your Thieving level *Recruit people 2 points *Attend events 2 points **Asking friends to attend events 1 points **Attend meetings 3 points Clan Activities Clan events are now completely spontaneous, those in the chat at the time an event is decided vote for which event will take place. Common events include: *Stealing Creation *Master Farming picking *City Raids *POH Raids *Pyramid Plunder *Pest Control *House Parties *Skill Specific Events *Occasional Combat-related Events Links Current Thread Website Category:Clans Category:Pay-to-Play Clans